marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Super-Skrull
"Who wants to die first?" "There is too much trash in the universe..." —Super-Skrull's entrance quotes. Super Skrull, born Kl'rt, is a member of the Skrull race and a villain of the Fantastic Four. Backstory The Skrulls are a race of shape-changing aliens with hopes of conquering the Earth. A group of Skrulls were sent to prepare Earth to be conquered, but they were defeated by the Fantastic Four. In response to this, Skrull Emperor Dorrek chose to create his own superbeing to defeat the Fantastic Four. Decorated war Kl'rt was chosen to undergo a process that granted him the powers of the Fantastic Four. Not being able to access powers like these naturally, Skrull scientists had to implant devices into Kl'rt that would draw on the cosmic energy. which gave the FF their powers. However, his powers would vary depending on the level of cosmic energy around him, so he needed a specially designed Interstellar Beam to be focused on him. Accepting the name Super Skrull, he traveled to Earth to do battle with what his people saw as villains. However, Mister Fantastic found a way to block the Interstellar Beam, and the Super Skrull was powerless to stop his enemies. Having failed to defeat them several times, the Super Skrull was expelled from the Skrull homeworld, which was devoured by the planet eater Galactus shortly afterword. However, he has been drafted by the surviving Skrulls time and time again during major conflicts, and they have made it so he no longer needs the Skrullian Interstellar Beam to power him. Appearance The Super Skrull, while not using any of his Fantastic four powers, has the appearance of an average Skrull. He has green skin, red eyes, pointy ears, and a rough, bumpy chin. He wears the uniform of any Skrull soldier, a purple body suit with the color black covering most of the upper body that extends to shoulder pads and what resembles underwear on the outside of his suit. It also involves a strange, hood-like attachment on the top of his head. He also wears black boots and gloves. As a Skrull, he can alter his appearance at will, so his appearance is not constant. While using his Fantastic Four powers, it changes him as well. Mister Fantastic's power causes his appendages to stretch, extending his body. While accessing the powers of the thing, any part of his body, usually the arms, take on an orange, rocky exterior. The Human Torch's powers simply light him ablaze, while the Invisible Woman's powers make it hard to see his appearance at all, since he becomes invisible. Powers and Abilities *Shape-shifting, a commonplace Skrull power, that can change his appearance *Stretching powers derived from Mister Fantastic, also allows him to stretch and contort his body to any shape he pleases *Superhuman strength and durability derived from the Thing *Invisibility and force-field creation derived from the Invisible Woman *Fire manipulation, flight, and possible flame resistance derived from the Human Torch *His abilities are more powerful than those of the FF, for example: he has the ability to use his fire powers in space, which the Human Torch cannot do *Ability to use any of the Fantastic Four powers together in any combination *Hypnotic vision; limits unknown *Trained in Skrull warfare tactics and fighting styles Gameplay "Burn, ignorant creature!" —Super Skrull when attacking in his Skrull Torch Hyper Combo Attacks Support Attacks *'Orbital Grudge - '''Spins around, striking his opponent with an elastic arm ending in a flaming, rocky fist. *'Tenderizer - Punches the opponent with a flurry of elastic arms with rocky fists, depending on the button, can be aimed high, mid, or low. Can be used during jump. *'Elastic Slam - '''Command Throw, grabs his foe and slams them all around with an elastic arm. *'Meteor Smash - 'Flies up, then dives down with a force field encased fist. Hyper Combos *'Skrull Torch - 'Encases himself in fire and attacks by charging in to them. *'Inferno - 'Creates a large fiery explosion. *'Death Penalty - He grabs his opponent, slams them into the ground, beating them rapidly before lifting them up then smashing them with a punch using a combination of the powers from the Fantastic Four. Theme Song 300px|left Personality Super Skrull is extremely loyal to the crown of the Skrull Empire. He sees himself as a hero of his world, as do many Skrull citizens. Despite his faith for the crown, he has a sense of honor which sometimes leads him to side with the heroes of Earth, even against his own brethren. An example of this is when he solved a conflict between the Skrull and their enemies the Kree, who were fighting over possession of the half-Skrull, half-Kree Young Avenger Hulking. He shape-shifted into Hulking and said he will spend a year with each group and then make a decision, thus deceiving his own Empire. Trivia *In Comic-Con 2010, he was confirmed with Chun-Li, Doctor Doom, and Trish. *Before using his Supernova super in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Super Skrull mutters "He loves you..." This is a reference to the Secret Invasion, where the Skrulls invaded Earth and, referring to their Gods, say this line to their victims before finishing them off. *It is believed that Super Skrull was put into the game to represent the Fantastic Four in a single character instead of having to take up four character spaces. *Super Skrull appears to stand as the foil for Trish, the similarity could be from the fact that they both possess powers directly related to the main protagonists of their respective titles, in the case of Super Skrull, he utilizes all the powers of the Fantastic Four, while in the case of Trish, she utilizes the sword of Sparda, bequeathed to her from Dante. *Super Skrull's win pose shows him saying "Beg for your life, as if it will help!" and stomping on the camera, causing the screen to crack. He is breaking the Fourth Wall in a literal sense. Other characters capable of breaking the Fourth Wall are Deadpool, who seems to make this a character trademark, and Wesker. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Super Skrull is voiced by Charlie Adler, who was his voice actor in the first season of The Super Hero Squad Show. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Evil Alignment